


Riding in Comfort

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [1]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Language, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terrible day at work, you go home with the hope of relaxing, only to find out John has decided to stop for a visit; and he’s brought booze and food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding in Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Excited to be taking prompts! This one was: “Can you do a oneshot where the female reader is really upset and goes to John for comfort sex?” As soon as I started thinking about it, my brain came up with this little gem. Came out a little differently than I planned but I hope you like!

Screw work.

Dealing with stupid, whiny customers all day, people calling out and now your boss has the fucking nerve to ask you to come in tomorrow on your day off. The only day off you have scheduled for weeks. You can’t quit, you can’t get promoted, they won’t give you more money...it’s an endless cycle of bullshit that you cannot even begin to find an escape from.

You make your way up to your tiny apartment, grateful you don’t meet that creep in the hall. The last thing you want to deal with is someone who won’t take the fucking hint that you’re not interested.

After undoing all four of your locks, you enter your home and slam the door behind you. The locks go back on and your coat and shoes come off. Next comes your pants and socks, followed by your stupid uniform shirt. It needs to be washed and since you’re out of quarters, you’ll have to hand-wash it in the sink...which is full of dishes.

God fucking damn it.

“Fuck this day!” you snap, balling your shirt up into a ball and throwing it into the corner.

You stalk through your living room on your way to the bathroom. You need a bath. A nice hot bubble bath. You also need a drink, but you haven’t had time or money to do groceries so that’s not going to happen. You yank your bra off and your underwear gets kicked to the side of the hallway.

The bathroom is mercifully clean, as it had been the one thing you managed to do the previous night before passing out on the couch. You start the bath and while that fills up, you take the time to search for your phone so you can check your messages. You know you have a few. Unfortunately, the device’s battery is dead when you scoop it off the living room floor.

Grumbling to yourself, you wander into your bedroom to plug it in before heading back into the kitchen. You open the freezer to see what you have to eat. All that’s there is a box of Pizza Bagels. Better than nothing. You throw the frozen box onto the stove so it can start to defrost before heading back into the bathroom.

As you sink into the now full bath, you moan with relief. Considering your luck, you were sure there wouldn’t be any hot water, especially since it wouldn’t be unusual for that time of night. But it seems you don’t have absolute shit luck. That’s a small comfort. You close your eyes and force yourself to relax. One by one you let the problems of the day leave your mind, focusing instead on the hot water soothing your muscles and the smell of strawberries from the bubble bath.

You just manage to reach a peaceful state when you hear a noise outside the bathroom door. You still instantly, eyes popping open as you strain to listen. Silence. Weird, you could have sworn you heard footsteps, which was impossible since you don’t have roommates and you had locked the front door. Frowning, you try to get comfortable again, sinking further into the bubbles. You focus on the drip of the faucet and the sound of the suds popping.

And the creaking of the floorboards.

You sit up abruptly. There is definitely someone in your apartment. You can clearly hear the footsteps now as they comes towards the bathroom door. Shit. Shit! Of course someone would break in when you’re in the bathtub with no weapon or anything to defend yourself. The doorknob turns and you hold your breath.

John Constantine pokes his head around the corner, cigarette between his lips. “There you are,” he says.

You exhale with relief and recline once more. “Goddamn it, John, you scared the shit out of me!” you say. “Thought someone was coming to kill me. How did you get into my apartment? Wait, what are you doing here?"

“I have my ways. Also, I left you a message, love,” John says, pushing open the bathroom door. “Said I was stopping by after I finished a job.”

“Phone died,” you explain as John leans on the door frame. “You didn’t bring any of that crap with you, right?”

You have a strict ‘no magic or anything mystical in my home’ rule when it came to John Constantine. You don’t know too much about what he does, only that he helped your friend rid their house of an unwanted spirit. You had been the unlucky one house sitting when everything went down. You still have nightmares about it.

“Rest assured, nothing followed me,” John says. He removes the cigarette from his mouth and it’s then that you realize he has a bottle of beer in his other hand.

“I didn’t know I had beer,” you say with a pout.

John chuckles. “You don’t,” he says, taking a step into the bathroom. “Took the liberty of bringing a few things.”

“That’s very generous of you,” you say, narrowing your eyes. “Why? What do you want?”

John smirks, kicking the lid of the toilet closed before sitting down on top of it. “Need to crash here for a couple’a nights, if that’s alright with you, love,” he says. “Gotta lay low for a bit.”

“I thought you said you didn’t bring any of that shit with you,” is your annoyed response.

“Don’t you worry your pretty face ‘bout that,” John says, extinguishing his cigarette in the sink. “Cleaned up well at the track yesterday. Just need’a make sure no one is looking to question me.”

“Of course,” you say, rolling your eyes.

John takes a swig of beer before handing you the mostly full bottle. “Rough day?”

You take the drink graciously. “The worst. And I get to do it all again tomorrow.”

John shrugs. “Don’t go,” he says with a smirk. “Stay here, with me.”

“Who said I was letting you stay?” you tease before drinking from the bottle in your hands. It’s lukewarm but the fact that it’s alcohol makes you not even care.

“Oh, I’m sure I can persuade you,” John says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Want some company in there?”

You chuckle and shake your head, placing the bottle on the floor next to the tub. “Not right now,” you say. “Wasn’t going to stay in here for long. Need to get something to eat. I don’t have much but since you’ve apparently got cash to burn, we can order a pizza or something.”

“Brought Chinese food,” John says. “Turns out to be a good thing considering the box of food you left on the stove was all you had.”

“Then you can stay.”

Laughing, John gets to his feet and shrugs out of his trench coat. “See you when you're done then,” he says, draping the coat over his arm on his way out the door. “An’ if you feel so obliged to remain nude, by all means, I’m not going to stop you.”

You roll your eyes at his retreating frame before reaching for the beer again. This is certainly a surprise. You haven’t seen John in months and you don’t keep in touch regularly. Every now and then when he’s in town he’ll ring you up for a visit, but he rarely stays the night. Let alone a few days. Not that you’re complaining. He brought beer and food. As far as you’re concerned, he can stay for as long as he needs to.

By the time you dry yourself off and meet John in the living room, he already has the food spread out on the coffee table and a new beer waiting for you. You drop down onto the spot next to him, clad in a fresh pair of underwear and a tank top. John’s already made himself comfortable. He’s kicked off his shoes and tossed his pants somewhere, leaving him in his boxers, white button-up and loose tie.

“Man, this food smells amazing,” you say, grabbing the nearest container and a fork. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“You can show me later,” John smirks, settling on the couch with his own meal. “Now, tell Johnny what’s wrong.”

You actually don’t feel like talking about it. You had already vented to your coworkers and friends at work. “Ugh, it’s just stupid shit that I can’t really get away from,” you say, scrunching your face. “How about you? How’ve you been?”

John shrugs. “You know me,” he says.

“Barely,” you say through a mouth full of food. “It’s not like we talk all the time. I still don’t even know what you really do, only that it involves magic and I don’t want to be a part of it.”

John chuckles. “So neither of us want to talk about our problems,” he says. “How ever shall we spend our evening then?”

“God, you have no subtly, do you?” you tease.

“Don’t see the point,” John says before shoveling food into his mouth. “But in all seriousness, I can tell you’re really upset.”

“Oh yeah, how’s that?”

He points at your face with his fork. “You get a little wrinkle between your eyebrows and you scrunch your nose,” is his muffled answer.

Immediately you stop doing both things he just pointed out. “You don’t know me.” John’s laugh makes you crack a small smile before you sigh and say, “It’s this stupid job.”

“Quit.”

You give John a look. “Why thank you, oh wise one,” you say sarcastically. “I would have _never_ thought of that solution on my own!”

“It’s really very simple, bit.”

“It’s really not, John. Look around? Does it look like I can afford to quit?”

“Point taken,” he says. “Then let’s forget about work for a moment, what else is going on?”

You narrow your eyes at him. “What’s up with you?” you ask, putting your container back on the coffee table so you can cross your arms. “Something’s going on. Spill.”

John just smirks. “Can’t a bloke show some interest in his friend’s life?” he asks.

“Other ‘blokes’, yes,” you say. “You? Not typically.”

His smile falters a little and it’s then that you notice just how tired he looks. “Been a long couple of months,” he admits. “Like you, looking for some reprieve from the constant hell known as life.”

“So you came to me?” you ask. “I’m flattered...I think.”

John puts his food down and slides closer to you, draping his arm over the back of the couch. “Seems we’re both needing a little companionship and comfort tonight,” he says in a low voice. “What do you suppose we do ‘bout that?”

Food forgotten, you lean forward, closing the distance and giving him a soft kiss. John hums with appreciation, hand cupping your cheek as you massage your lips against his. When you pull away, his eyes are glittering with mischief and promise.

“Still hungry or do you have a craving for something else?” he purrs.

You chuckle softly, brushing his nose with your own. “I could go for some dessert already,” you agree.

You slide off the couch and grab John’s hand, pulling him up so you can lead him into the bedroom. Your room is a disaster zone, but if John minds he doesn’t say anything. He lets go of your hand so he can remove his tie, while you rid yourself of what little clothing you have on.

“Silk sheets?” John comments. “You sure you didn’t know I was coming?”

“They’re the one luxury I have,” you say, climbing onto the cool bed. “I may be poor but at least I sleep like a queen.”

“You won’t be sleeping much tonight if I have anything to say about it,” John says in a low voice, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Is that so?” you question, pushing yourself up to kneel. “Want to fuck me all night do you? Seems like a big undertaking.”

John grins, disposing of his boxers before joining you. His cock is half-hard already, hanging between his legs tantalizingly. “I prefer ambitious,” he says.

His hand slides into your hair and you’re pulled into another kiss, this one harder and more urgent. Your hands give his ass a firm squeeze, making him jump at the unexpected touch. He grins into the kiss, his free arm snaking around your waist to pull you closer. His cock is trapped between your bodies, twitching against your inner thigh.

You place a hand on John’s chest and push him until he’s flat on his back. He beams in amusement, tucking his hands behind his head. “Now that you have me naked in your bed, what do you plan to do with me?” he asks.

Smiling, you straddle his waist while on your knees, pretending to ponder his question. “Hmm, what to do, what to do…” you say.

His coarse hands are suddenly on your thighs and he wiggles down the bed until he’s right between your legs. “I’ll decide for you,” he growls before his tongue gives you a determined lick.

Heat shoots through your body and you inhale sharply in surprise. John raises a questioning eyebrow, but at your furious nod he tugs you so that you’re sitting on his face. His lips begin to dance along your slick folds expertly. It’s been a long time since you’ve had any kind of sexual attention and your body is practically screaming for more.

You try to lift yourself up so you don’t put you full weight on him, but John’s not having any of it. He holds you firmly in place, eyes meeting your wide ones. He throws you a wink and then his tongue is inside you. Gasping at the pleasurable sensation, your fingers bury into John’s soft hair and your hips start to move a little.

The noises John’s making are fueling your arousal. With each growl and grunt, your body grows flush and your hips start to move a little faster. Moaning, you grind down against John’s mouth, trying to gain more friction. His stubble scratches the insides of your thighs in the most deliciously torturous way. You pull on his hair and John groans in response, getting the message that you want more. He swirls his tongue around your clit, making your legs give out. You slump forward, catching yourself on one hand.

“Fuck, John!” you croak.

He gives you another flick with his tongue before resting his head back. Grinning up at you, mouth and chin glistening from your arousal, John looks sexily out of breath.

“Completely at your disposal, love,” he pants. “You need to feel better and I’m ready to do everything in my power to make that happen.”

“Then put your mouth on me again,” you order, sitting up once more.

“Aye, I can do that.”

When he does, your whole body trembles violently and you groan. His grip is tight and his tongue is relentless, swirling and tasting, bringing you closer to the edge with each flick and nibble. It’s not enough though. You need more.

“I want to ride you,” you groan.

John whimpers, one of his hands seeking out his neglected erection. You can hear him stroking himself excitedly. “Anytime you want, love,” he growls into your flesh. He presses his teeth into your thigh. Not enough to bite you, but enough to send little shockwaves of pleasure straight to your core.

Body shaking, you ease yourself off him and collapse next to him. “Need a minute,” you pant, chest heaving.

John sits up, resting on his elbow so he can lean over you. “You’re a vision, love,” he coos, fingers dancing along your collarbone, tracing a path down between your breasts. “You should have seen how you looked above me, all flush and wanting…” He makes a noise in the back of his throat before swooping down to take one of your nipples between his lips.

You arch into his touch as his other hand cups your free breast, kneading it gently while he swirls his tongue around the bud in his mouth.

“Did you bring any condoms?” you groan. “I’m out.”

John nods, letting go of your nipple only to trail his tongue up your neck. He rolls your earlobe between his teeth and you gasp. “In my bag,” he mutters to you. “I’ll get them.”

Your body feels too cold when he rolls away from you. He’s up and out the room door before you can even pout. This is not how you imagined this evening going and you’re happy about that fact. Spending the night rolling naked with John Constantine is better than trying to find something to watch on TV before passing out on the couch again.

You sink into your silk sheets, body humming from John’s special attention. The man always did have a clever tongue. He comes back into the room and a wave of heat washes over you when you see how hard he is. He places the condoms and his cigarettes on the nightstand before you seize his hand, dragging him back onto the bed. He lets you, a large smile on his face as you manhandle him.

“Eager are we?” he teases, cock twitching when you straddle his waist.

“Do you not want me to ride you?” is your teasing response. “Because I can just get up and--”

John grabs your waist, grinding his erection against your ass. “Don’t you dare.”

Giggling, you pick up a condom and tear open the wrapper. Scooting down John’s legs a little, you purposely let his erection drag between your folds, earning a strangled moan. You grip John’s erection, giving it several firm strokes. His hips snap up instantly and he grunts. His pupils are blown wide as he watches you roll the condom onto his cock. When you position yourself over him once more, he bites his lip with anticipation and grips himself tightly so you can slowly take him in. You work yourself down onto his lap with small thrusts until you’ve taken him in completely.

John’s hands slide up your legs to cover your hips. You raise yourself up slowly before dropping back down onto him. Your body accepts him eagerly, loosening each time you rise and fall. You can feel all the tension melt in a way no bubble bath could ever replicate. John’s hips start to move, meeting yours. Each time you can feel him relax more and more underneath you, falling into the steady rhythm you’ve created. A lazy smile spreads across his face and he opens his eyes to match your gaze.

“It’s like being encased completely in silk,” he moans.

“Talking about the bed, or me?” you can’t help but ask, voice already breathless.

John groans, holding you still so he can thrust upwards roughly. “Both.”

You keep riding him at a steady pace, hands resting on his chest. Unlike previous encounters, there’s no rush to finish, no reason to be quick. John isn’t in a hurry to leave and you are going to take your time and savor the moment. You force yourself to let go of everything that’s been bothering you and just focus on John. Needing to feel his lips on yours, you lean down to kiss him. One of his hands grips the back of your head to hold you in place, while his other rests on the dip of your spine. He starts to move his hips more, taking over the pacing for you.

With every thrust your mattress squeaks and bumps against the wall. A thin sheen of sweat covers your shaking body and you find your knees are starting to lock up. John can sense your discomfort and pauses for a moment to flip you so that you’re underneath him. He looms over you, fucking you into your silk sheets. You writhe and moan, getting closer with each snap of his hips. John’s mouth finds yours, his kisses sloppy but no less welcomed.

Your orgasm sneaks up on you out of nowhere, forcing you to cling to John, your nail digging into his shoulder blades. John’s tongue pets your lovingly as you wrap your legs around his waist, heels pressed into his lower back. Your body spasms violently before you crest that final wave of pleasure, collapsing boneless into your pillows.

John pulls out of you, sitting back on his heels. He’s still hard and when he removes the condom, you can tell he’s ready to burst. Eyes locked on yours, he grips himself firmly, jerking off to the sight of you spread out before him. You watch, completely entranced by those piercing orbs. The urge to touch him takes hold and you push yourself up to meet him in another kiss, fingers playing with the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck.

With a strangled moan, John comes, his release coating your thighs. When he’s pumped himself completely, you both collapse panting. John finds your hand and brings it to his lips to place a soft kiss on your knuckles.

“I’ll get you a towel or somethin’,” he says, slurring his words a little.

You watch him roll out of bed, admiring the way he stretches before strutting in search of the bathroom. Your stomach grumbles a little, but you don’t want to get food just yet, hoping for either more sex or cuddles. Whichever comes first.

John comes back into the room, smirking when he sees you haven’t moved at all. “Look at you, all spread out,” he says, stopping at the foot of the bed. “thoroughly shagged and practically glowing.”

“With your jizz drying on my leg,” you remind him, reaching for the washcloth.

John lightly tosses it to you and then moves to grab a cigarette. He lights up as you clean yourself off. Once that’s done, you drop the cloth on the floor and turn on your side to face him. He’s standing there stark naked, sucking on his cigarette with not a shred of modesty to be found.

“Wanna take a picture to use on those lonely nights when I’m gone?” he teases.

“I might,” you smirk. “You do look incredibly sexy when you’re naked, post-sex.”

“Ta.” He carefully places his cigarette on the edge of the nightstand before climbing back into bed to join you. He places a few soft kisses up your arm, stopping to nip at your shoulder. “Sure you won’t stay home tomorrow?”

“You make a damn good argument,” is your response. “Unfortunately, despite it being my day off, they still need me to come in.”

John pulls back slightly so you can see his wide smirk. “Do they? You sure, love?”

Frowning at his tone, you open your mouth to question him when your phone buzzes behind you. John receives a suspicious look before you turn and grab your phone. It’s a text from your boss. Apparently they no longer need you to cover that shift, giving you back your day off.

“How...what did you…”

“Do you really want to know?” John asks.

“Nope.”

You toss your phone back onto the nightstand before pulling John down to kiss you.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates and such! ladyfogg.tumblr.com


End file.
